


Easter Getaway

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, semi public nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Even at the cabin Lacey and Gold manage to get into bother, of a sort.





	Easter Getaway

Gold’s plans for Easter weekend involved a romantic get-away at his cabin in the woods. True the cabin was located in the woods that surrounded Storybrooke, so perhaps getaway was a bit of a stretch, but it would give Lacey and him some time to themselves away from the prying eyes of the rest of the town. The town had become obsessed with their relationship, Gold had thought that the interest would die down as time went by, but the longer he and Lacey were a couple the more nosey the townsfolk got about them. Their few appearances in the local paper probably hadn’t helped matters, but the attention was irritating, especially the speculation as to why they were together, and how long they would remain so.

The weather was typical for Good Friday, wet, cold, and miserable. Not that either of them minded once they had got a fire blazing away in the hearth and cracked open a bottle of wine. Saturday dawned bright and hot.

“We should sit out by the lake.”

“Did you remember sun block?”

Gold burned in the sun, and lobster red was not a good colour on him. Lacey rolled her eyes at him and waved the bottle of factor 50 she’d picked up at the pharmacy.

“See I can be organized.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

While Gold prepared them a brunch picnic Lacey made several trips out to the deck that was built by the lakeside. By the time Gold got out there with a basket filled with food and drinks she had constructed an easy seating area that could have served as a set for a film of Arabian Nights, she’d even pulled the parasol over so he could sit in the shade next to her in the sunshine. Even after six months of dating it made his heart flip that Lacey though of this little things for him; she’d also commandeered a tall plant pot to serve as a holder for his cane, when she spotted that he’d noticed that she grinned; “Figured we needed to corral it after all the times we’ve lost it.”

He had to laugh at that, the amount of times he’d ended up stranded on the floor because neither of them could remember when his cane had been abandoned was rapidly becoming a habit, not that Gold minded in the least, but his ankle had a different opinion.

Lacey bounced on her toes giving him a quick flash of the denim cut offs she was wearing under her beach cover-up.

“Is the caddy unlocked?”

“Aye. Not that many car thieves out in the woods.”

She gave him a thumbs up and bounced away, while she was gone Gold tucked his cane into the impromptu umbrella stand and settled himself on to the cushions in the shade with a happy sigh. Lacey had piled every pillow the cabin had to offer in just the right way to support his back and his gamy leg; he really needed to put a ring on this woman’s finger. Gold blinked hard at that stray thought, was he honestly considering proposing marriage after only six months of dating? Before he could answer that Lacey bounded back into sight carrying a beat up transistor radio. He watched her with a fond smile on his face as she twiddled the dials and angled the antenna until she landed on the classic rock station she was looking for.

“I could get wi-fi installed up here, then we could stream your Spotify playlists.”

Lacey’s hair fanned out around her head as she freed it from the hair band and shook her head at him.

“Nope, got to be a crackly transistor for a day at the beach, same rules apply for a day at the lake.”

Gold chuckled at her and caught her hand to give it a kiss, Lacey let her hand trail over his shoulder as she shifted behind him and gathered his hair in her hands,

“What are you up to?”

“Tying your hair back so I don’t get it covered in the factor billion sunblock I have to put on your pretty face.”

He snorted at her description of his features, but held still as she pulled his collar length hair back into a pony tail and secured it with the bright blue sequined band she had been wearing.

“You need a trim, getting split ends.”

“I’ll call Mott on Tuesday.”

Lacey shifted around him and settled herself in his lap. Gold closed his eyes as she started rubbing sunblock over his face. His nose wrinkled at when the scent of chemical coconut hit him. Lacey’s finger bopped his nose.

“Don’t bitch, it’s this or you burn and then peel and there is no way in hell I am sharing a bed with you when you’re moulting like a snake.”

He shuddered; “I don’t blame you, I don’t want to sleep with me when I’m peeling.”

Gold squirmed under her touch as her hands skimmed under the open collar of his loose linen shirt. Lacey appeared determined to cover as much skin as possible, he cracked an eye open: “I’m pretty sure the clothing will protect me, sweetheart.”

She leaned in close to his ear as her lotion slick hands slid further under his shirt; “I might go skinny dipping later, want to make sure you are prepared to join me.”

He growled and caught her head in his hands, pulling in her in for a fierce kiss. Lacey gave as good as he gave and by the time the need to breath forced them to pull back he looked more wreaked than she did mostly because her fingers had been scratching over his scalp and had made a mess of his temporary pony tail. He pulled the hair band out wincing as it tugged at his hair and shook his head in an imitation of her when she did this. Lacey laughed at him; “Don’t think Loreal will want you in their adverts any time soon.”

“Probably better for their bottom line that way,” – he picked up the bottle of sunblock and waved it hopefully, - “Your turn?”

Much to his disappointment Lacey stretched and rose from his lap. His pout vanished as she plucked at the ties of her beach cover up and shimmed out of it to reveal her skimpy cut-off jeans and halter top bikini top.

“My plan is to lie in the sun and have you hand feed that brunch you rustled up.”

He dropped the bottle of sunblock and placed his hand on his chest.

“Your servant, my lady.”

As the day warmed up and the picnic basket emptied Gold edged further into the sunshine and closer to Lacey’s side. She insisted on reapplying his sunblock, skimming her hands further and further under his shirt until he gave a growl and stripped out of it to grant her hands the access they were after. Her eyes roved over his bare chest, a wicked smile tugged at her lips.

“That happened faster than I thought it would.”

Gold’s hands skimmed over her bare midriff. 

“Really? You should know by now that you just have to crook your little finger and I get naked for you.”

“Inside, yeah, but I wasn’t sure about the great outdoors.”

For a beat Gold felt panic. He’d worn his layers like armour for years, but Lacey had made him confident enough to shed them as easily as she brought a smile to his face and melted the mask of cold, indifference he wore. None of that had changed just because they were outside now, and they were on his property, there were very few hiking trails near-by. Why the hell shouldn’t he feel the sun on his skin and indulge Lacey in her skinny dipping idea?

He pushed her gently from his lap and rose to his feet. It took him a moment to find his footing on the soft pillow nest, but once he felt stable he gave her a cocky grin.

“How fast can you get out of those painted on jeans?”

Lacey stretched her arms and flexed her fingers; “Last one bare arsed has to cook breakfast in the morning.”

Gold huffed a laugh, knowing damn well that she was trying to get him to lose so he didn’t suffer burnt pancakes in the morning, Lacey was not at her best first thing.

“Okay, deal. On three?”

“Three, two, one!”

Of course Lacey won; partly because she was steadier on her feet than Gold and partly because he found her striping out of her clothes rather distracting. Gloriously naked and kissed by the sun Lacey whooped and dashed off toward the lake. Laughing Gold limped after her, his cane forgotten in his haste to wrap Lacey in his arms.

The sun was so warm and bright that they had both forgotten about the heavy rain that fell yesterday, the landscape had not forgotten. As Lacey neared the lake she slipped in a huge mud puddle, Gold shouted a too late warning and redoubled his efforts to get to her, which put too much strain on his ankle and he ended up on his arse in the same puddle. Lacey sploshed her way to him; “Are you okay?”

“Covered in mud, but I’m fine. You?”

“Covered in more mud than you, let me fix that.”

Gold yelped as she splatted a huge handful of mud over his head.

“You little rat!”

He lunged forward and wrestled her into the mud. They rolled over each fighting for control, laughing like crazy until Lacey cursed.

“Fuck! Ow! Stone!”

Gold pulled her on top of him, “Are you hurt?”

Lacey rubbed her back, “Might have a bruise. Shall we take a dip in the lake to rinse off?”

He ran his eyes over their mud streaked bodies, “Aye that might be a plan.”

They slipped and staggered out of the mud totally unaware that two pairs of startled eyes were watching them from the tree line. They didn’t find out about the witnesses to their muddy romp until they got back into town on Monday morning and saw the paper. On the front page was a grainy photo of them with the headline, “Does Bigfoot holiday in Storybrooke?”

After a carefully worded phone call to the offices of the Mirror Gold tracked down the photographers and found he couldn’t be angry with Ava and Nicholas Zimmerman.

“We knew it was you and Lacey, Mister Gold, but we made sure that you couldn’t tell that from the photo.”

“And you know Sidney Glass loves that sensational nonsense, so we thought we’d make a few dollars out of him.”

He’d managed to keep a straight face long enough to warn them about invading people’s privacy and the laws on trespassing, before making the kids promise that they would never reveal who was actually in the photos. By the time he got back home Lacey had framed the front page and hung it out of sight in the downstairs bathroom. When he asked her why, she shrugged; “I like keeping our press appearances, and this has got to be the strangest one ever.”


End file.
